Robots are here. They are ready to interact with their human owners for a variety of reasons. These robots continue in a long line of robotic assistants, including robotic pets that were designed to provide companionship to their owners. Despite their limited processing power and restricted form factors, these early robotic pets could still move around somewhat autonomously, sense the immediate environment, have programmable intelligence for performing tasks, and interact (e.g., speak, bark, touch, etc.) with their human owners. These early robotic pets featured computer capabilities, vision sensor system, and articulators to facilitate one or more features, such as intelligence, object sensing, personality, and movement. For example, these robotic pets could interact with objects (e.g., ball), communicate with its owners, interact with its environment, play with its owners, travel about, etc. Also, these robotic pets could be programmed to participate in robot soccer leagues. Moreover, these robotic pets could grow and mature as the owners raised them through interaction. Also, these robotic pets could form personalities based on how they were raised.
These early robots are ready to reach the next level of capabilities to include, in part, increased intelligence, awareness, assistance, interaction, personality, and movement.
It is in this context that embodiments of the disclosure arise.